A glassware factory has a number of computer controlled machines, which together, define the glassware forming process. These machines may include, for example, an I. S. machine, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,269, which includes a plurality of sections ,each controlled by an independent controller. Archive data for these controllers is centralized at a control room console. Formed bottles are inspected by inspection equipment which may comprise one or more discrete machines each having its own independent controller.
Such I. S. machines and inspection equipment sold by the assignee of this application operate on the non-standard QNX platform (a multi-tasking, multi-user, real-time operating system for microcomputer systems marketed by Quantum software systems, Ltd). Such a non-standard platform can not be accessed by outside Computers operating on standard platforms such as UNIX, VAX/VMS and Novell's Netware in the standard ETHERNET (TCP/IP) network environment, and accordingly, such user workstations in the glassware factory can not access the databases of these I. S. machines or the inspection equipment.